Nightmare
by poe-of-nothing
Summary: Everyone has nightmares, but some are worse than others...drabble HitsuIchi


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor will I ever...sorry to say.

* * *

_Ichigo raced down the hallway, ignoring the insane laughter behind him. He had to find Hitsugaya, now! The insane laughter grew stronger and then something raced past him in the form of a pure white Ichigo covered in blood, "Ya ain't gonna get there first if you don't hurry King!" it shouted and shot around the corner._

_In an almost panic Ichigo moved faster, he didn't know exactly how it happened but somehow his hollow half had managed to get free. He turned the corner and saw the door to Hitsugaya's room slightly ajar. He froze and heard the insane giggling from inside. Ichigo hesitated for a second and then took a step foreword. "Come on King, don't tell me you're scared? What would your little prince think of you?" at his hollow's mocking tone Ichigo lurched foreword and pushed open the door._

_He wished he hadn't been so foreword. Laying on the floor in his pool of blood was Hitsugaya Toshiro, his stomach ripped wide open, teal eyes blank and lifeless. Over the walls and on the floor was the same words, 'Too late, too bad' over and over and over again, painted in blood. Hitsugaya's blood. Paling Ichigo took a small step back, hitting the closed doors of the room, his hollow stood up and grinned, blood on his hands and all over his clothes. Hitsugaya's Blood. Ichigo glared at him, "What'd you do!" he yelled, stepping foreword angrily._

_His hollow half laughed, "Ichigo! I didn't do anything," he laughed and took a step back to show Ichigo the scene he had seen…but with one new added feature._

_Paling Ichigo shook his head, "No…no, no, nonononono!" he tore his gaze from the mirror, "That's not possible! I-I didn't, I couldn't!" he spat, pointing a shaking finger at Hitsugaya's body._

_Hollow Ichigo grinned, "I'm not the one with blood on my hands," he whispered calmly, holding up his now clean white hands._

_Looking at his own he paled again at the sight of the blood covering them, he took a step back and tugged at his clothes, also covered in the same blood. Hitsugaya's blood. "Why? Why'd you kill me Ichigo?" a new, familiar voice asked._

_Turning Ichigo watched shocked and paralyzed in both a mixture of horror and regret as the dead, intestines spilling, Hitsugaya sat up, his previously lifeless eyes gazed at Ichigo, burning with hate now. "I hate you," he whispered standing up, taking a step towards Ichigo, insides spilling to the floor, "I hate you," he whispered again._

_Cackling his hollow began laughing insanely, chiming in with his own words, "Yuki-hime never loved you, he hates you, he hates me, he hates you. Never loved you King, hates me so he hates you," he repeated it with the monotone repeats of Hitsugaya's own "I hate you"s._

_Ichigo fell to the ground, his legs having failed him, he felt like puking, crying, dying, killing something, anything would be better than sitting here useless as the words on the floor changed to the match the words being said. "Ichigo?_ ICHIGO!"

Jerking awake Ichigo looked around and at sight of Hitsugaya scurried back a few feet, startled and still in the dream he had just left. The white-haired captain frowned in concern, he had been woken up by the sudden and violent pressure from Ichigo's reitsu . He had immediately tried waking the boy up but it had taken a while, and now that he was awake he was covered in a fine layer of sweat and had been scared at the very sight of him, what was going on? "Ichigo? Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

It took a second but as the dream slowly started fading to the back of his mind he smiled weakly, "I-I'm fine. Just fine Toshiro, sorry I woke you up," he muttered.

"You don't seem fine," Hitsugaya countered, he knew when Ichigo was lying, he could put up a good façade but Hitsugaya knew him well enough now.

"Just a nightmare, I don't even remember what is now," Ichigo said weakly, moving closer towards Hitsugaya, "Can we just go back to sleep Toshiro?"

That was a plain lie, he hadn't forgotten the dream and it was obvious to Hitsugaya. But…he decided to let the lie slip by and nodded, "Very well," he hesitated for a second and lied down, pulling Ichigo down with him so they were laying face to face.

Ichigo smiled weakly again and closed his eyes, he felt tired but he really didn't want to return to the realm of sleep in case the remnants of the dream still remained. He felt a cool hand touch his check and opened his eyes tiredly, Hitsugaya gave a very small smile, "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki," he mummered and lightly kissed Ichigo's forehead.

Closing his eyes Ichigo relaxed. He knew at least…that those words weren't lies.

* * *

AN: Okay well um...there you go. I sort of like it and I hope you did too. I would very much appreciate if you gave me some feedback on the story. It doesn't have to be much, but it would be nice to know why you like it if you do review. But um...yeah...I hope you enjoyed it anyways. You don't have to review but it would be very nice...Also if you have any questions or complaints about my writing do tell me and I will do my best to fix 'em right up. Thank you for even glancing at this.


End file.
